Mega Tournament
by King of Bijuus
Summary: Its The Dark Tournament Only with a lot more fighting. Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Xiaolin Showdown, & Full Metal Alchemist


Disclaimer: I do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Inuyasha, Xaiolin Showdown, Full Metal Alchemist or any other characters but Kiokeso, & Sarkami. 

Please if I am missing something about the shows or something random please let me know in a review. Flamez accepted for corrections.

-  
Title: The Dark Tounament

Chapter One: Random Inroductions

One day Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, & Chu were siting in Yusuke's living room eating some freaky demon food that Hiei made. Kurama had been acting wierd lately, First he told Yusuke to go to hell, Then he challenged Hiei to a match which he later regretted. Hiei beat him after putting his Katana to Yoko-Kurama's neck. Yoko later tried to use his Man-eating plant on Chu and got headbutted. Yusuke had tied Yoko-Kurama up to a chair in the living room.

"When do I get to eat?" Yoko yelled angrily.

"When you shut up!" Hiei yelled back.

"Ive had my mouth shut for the last hour!" Yoko shouted, "I need to eat!" He whined. He had been waiting, tied up in the chair for the longest time, until Yukina came.

She untied Yoko for some odd reason and gave him something to eat. "You guys are harsh." Yukina said with sympathy for Yoko. Yoko stuck out his tounge at Hiei. Hiei growled. Yoko smirked.

'I am so good!' Yoko thought. "Thanks Yukina." Yoko said.

"Your welcome Kurama." Yukina answered politely.

The now White haired, Fox-eared Yoko Kurama ate as much as his stomach could hold.

Suddenly Touya burst in with a poster about the Dark Tournament with a red haired guy following close behind.

"Hey, What's up Touya, and who is this? Yusuke asked calmly

"The Dark Tournament is coming and this is your 5th team member, Sarkami, The Fox Half-Demon." Touya replied.  
--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat waiting for thier sensei. Yes, Sasuke sat! He was actually tired today, unlike most days.

"Yo, Some stupid kids hit me with sticks." Kakashi said coming up to them.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted.

"Well, Today's mission is, well, Tsunade better explain this to you, but all I know is you are entering in the Dark Tournament." Kakashi explained.

"What is a Dark Tournament?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Its..." Kakashi tried to explain but was cut off by Sasuke,

"Its this Tounament where a 5-man team compete to see who's the best fighters in the world." Sasuke interrupted.

"What he said." Kakashi said

"Oh." Naruto said.

"What happens if we win?" Sakura asked

" Nothing, I think." Sasuke replied

" Thats why we are going to Tsunade" Kakashi said. So they traveled to the Hokage's office.

" Tsunade oba-chan." Naruto yelled as they entered her room. She was asleep until Naruto woke her up.

" 5 more minutes mommy" Tsunade said still half asleep. Sakura snickered.

"Tsunade-oba-chan, Wake Up!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade snapped up.

"What the hell!" Tsunade yelled but then realized it was Naruto. "Oh, Naruto, its just you." she said.

"We are here about the dark tournament." Kakashi said.

"Oh yes, that. She replied "You are entering a tournament where you fight to see who is the best in the universe. If you win you get granted on wish." She breathed " You must have a team that consists of 5 members, of your choice. One more thing, You can not chose adults." She finished

"Damn." Naruto said

"Who were you going to pick?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"You and Oba-chan." Naruto said.

"Hey I get to pick someone." Sakura said.

Who Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Kiokeso, my brother."Sakura finished, glaring at Naruto. "Sasuke-kun are you going to pick someone?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I know who." Naruto said.

"Who?" Sakura asked

"Uchiha Itachi." Naruto answered. Sasuke fell over. "I'm kidding, actually, can Hinata come?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded. "Yay lets go tell them!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Never have that damn book up in front of me!" Tsunade yelled at Kakashi, "How do I know your not making faces at me behind that thing!"

Kakashi put the book down.  
----

Hinata opened the door to see Naruto standing there. She blushed. "Come in." she said and Naruto followed her in to the living room. Naruto explained about the Dark Tounament.

"... And that's why I want you to help." Naruto finished.

"Okay, but I'm too weak to help." she said.

"Your not weak." He said an hugged her. She blushed.  
-  
Sakura approached the big-ass castle that was her brother's and knocked on the door. A guy with bright green eyes, Black hair with Pink stripes, with a pink tank top with a black jacket, and black pants.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Kiokeso said exitedly. He hadn't seen his sister in 7 years. She was still 12. He was 19.

"Ohayo Kiokeso!" Sakura said in the same tone as him. They shared a quick hug as Sakura began to explain about the Dark Tournament.

"I always entered the Dark Tournament since I was little."He said

"Good." Sakura said plainly ."Come with me back to Konoha." Sakura finished.

"Yosh" Kiokeso replied.

-  
The Xaiolin Temple

Master Fung walked up to Kimiko, Clay, Raymundo, & Omi, with Dojo following close behind."Xaiolin Training." Master Fung said simply, out the box down, opened it and revealed their Shengongwu: Star Hanabi, Fist of Tebigong, Two-Ton Tunic, Sword of the Storm, Mantis Flip-Coin, Shard of Lightning, Black Beetle, Saphire Dragon, Gills of Hamachi, and the Orb of Tornami . "Omi vs. Kimiko, Choose your Shengongwu. Omi chose the Eye of Dashi, Kimiko chose the Star Hanabi. "Begin!" Master Fung said. Omi won.  
-  
Jack Spicer's Lair

Once again Wooya was yelling at Jack for no reason, babling on about how Jack should be getting more shengongwu then what they have: Eye of Dashi, Shroud of Shadows, Changing Chopsticks, Falcons Eye, Heart of Jong, Helmet of Jong, Golden Tiger Claws, Serpent's Tail,The Ring of the Nine Dragons, The Tunnel Armadillo & the Jet bootsu. "Relax." Jack said " Look, We already have 11 Shengongwu. " He said.

"We need more!" Wooya screamed

"Why don't we just enter this Dark Tounament thing and just wish for all of the shengongwu?" Jack asked.

"Brilliant!" Wooya screamed again.

"Woops, I forgot, It says you have to have 5 team members."

"NOOOO!" Wooya screamed once more.

"Enough with all the screaming already." Jack said " I know who can help." Jack said " Tubbymora, The Chameleon Bot, Catnappe, & Jack Spicer's Evil Transforming Robot." He finished.

---------------------

Please Review.


End file.
